Dance With Me
by xXBeautiful TragedyXx
Summary: Post-War. There's a ball in Firelord Zuko's palace, and he asks a certain waterbender to dance with him. Zutara. One-Shot.


Here's my second fanfiction. This one's of my all time favorite couple ever: Zutara. I wrote this thing while listening to the Jonas Brothers' song "Burnin' Up." It just reminded me of Zuko and Katara. Post-War.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Firelord Zuko sat rigidly on his throne in the grand ballroom. People from all nations had come to celebrate the fall of his father. The Avatar was there, along with his Earthbending girlfriend, Toph. The Kyoshi Warriors were there, the Earth King, Master Pakku, even Sokka had come. The Firelord heaved a sigh. The girl he most wanted to see wasn't there.

Zuko cursed himself mentally. 'Of course she isn't here. She hates me. I gained her trust once, but then I broke it. I'm a fool. I could've had so much more than this…'

He loved the waterbender, with those hypnotizing azure eyes. Katara had him from day one. Her confidence and grace had caught Zuko in her orbit, his thoughts revolving around her day and night, her beauty captivating him. "Katara…" he whispered.

"Did you say something, nephew?" Iroh asked.

The new Firelord shook his head forlornly. "No, Uncle. I said nothing."

Iroh pressed his nephew no further on the issue, but he had a feeling that Zuko's sad demeanor was caused by a certain waterbender that had just walked through the ballroom doors. Iroh smiled mischievously. He had a feeling Zuko's mood was about to improve drastically.

Zuko's amber eyes were caught by a sudden flash of blue. He pulled himself from his throne and walked quickly into the throng of people. The crowd parted as they saw the Firelord approaching. He reached her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Katara," he said with a smile.

When the dark skinned Water Tribe girl turned to face him, his breath caught in his throat. She looked exquisite. Clad in a long blue dress, her eyes were set off perfectly. The dress was of the finest quality silk; it danced around her feet delicately. Katara's hair fell in cascades down her back, her signature loops faming her face perfectly. Blue flats on her dainty feet completed her look.

"Ka- Katara, you look wonderful," Zuko stuttered. A blushed crept across his pale face.

"Thank you, Zuko," she said sweetly. She chewed her bottom lip and looked into the firelord's golden eyes. "I want to thank you."

Zuko's heart began to race. "For what?" he asked softly.

Katara sighed. "For changing. Without you, Aang wouldn't have mastered fire, and we wouldn't have been able to defeat the Firelord." Was she really saying this? Zuko prayed to Agni that she was. "I went a little too hard on you," Katara continued. "I let my hurt feelings get in the way of trusting you. I-I hope you can forgive me."

Zuko smirked deviously. "Well, I suppose I can manage forgiveness. On one condition though."

"And what would that be, my lord?" she asked. A grin was beginning to tug at the corners of her full lips.

Zuko wrapped an arm around her waist; the other hand found its way to hers and entwined their fingers. The waterbender's face was turning a light shade of pink. Zuko smiled, taking the innocence of Katara's face in. He whispered in her ear, lips so close they teased the side of her face, "Dance with me, Katara."

The orchestra began a new song, beautiful and lively. It reminded the Firelord of the woman in his arms. They began their dance, gracefully twirling and dipping, drawing attention from the crowd. The guests moved aside, giving the lord and Katara run of the dance floor. Neither of them noticed; they were too engrossed in the other to pay attention to the crowd around them.

Zuko's heart beat erratically. After so long, he finally had Katara in his arms, if only for one song. A small smile graced his lips. His eyes sparkled with delight. Katara was his high. She turned gracefully in his arms, a beautiful smile across her face. 'She's finally here with me. Katara isn't fighting me, or pushing me away. She is dancing in my arms. She's so beautiful and elegant,' the Firelord thought.

The music played on. 'He looks so…serene,' Katara thought as she caught her partner's eye. Even with the scar that covered the left side of his face, he was one of the most handsome men she knew. A blush darkened her cheeks.

"Something wrong?" Zuko whispered playfully. She shook her head, mesmerized by his golden eyes. His smile grew. "You know," he said, "you're very beautiful, Katara."

"Th-thank you, Zuko." The man smiled down at her, down at the woman he loved.

His smile disappeared when the music died away. "Thank you for the dance, Lady Katara," he said with a bow. The grand ballroom erupted with applause for the two. He grinned quickly at Katara, then turned and walked swiftly toward the ballroom's exit.

"Nephew, where are you going?" Iroh asked.

"I'm going to think, Uncle. I'll be at the turtle-duck pond." With that, the Firelord slipped through a back door and was on his way, leaving his uncle to the crowd.

The night passed quickly by, and the guests began to bid the palace farewell. Katara wandered around, looking for Zuko when she bumped into his uncle. She opened her mouth to ask where he might be, but Iroh cut her off with a sly grin. "My nephew is out in the palace courtyard, by the turtle-duck pond." She smiled at the wise old man and rushed out the door that would lead her to Zuko.

The Firelord sat alone on a bench. His mother used to sit there all the time with him when he was a child. But now there was no mother for him, so he talked to the wind, hoping that somehow, she could hear him. "I wish you were still here, maybe then I'd know what to do. I know you would. What would you so in my situation, mother? I love her, but she hates me. I can't say I don't deserve it for all the things I've done, but I wish she could give me a chance." Zuko sighed, shaking his head softly. Again, he asked the question, a whisper to his long-lost mother, "What would you do?"

He jumped as a hand touched his shoulder. He turned his head and met a beautiful pair of blue eyes. "I think you're mother would want you to tell her," Katara whispered softly. "Maybe she'd give you a chance."

"Katara," he began as he stood up, turning to face her. "I-"

He was cut off as she brought her lips up to meet his, and wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss deepened, and he wrapped his arms around Katara's small waist. "I know," she whispered when she pulled away. "I love you too."

Zuko smiled and kissed his love again.

From a crack in the door, Iroh beamed. 'It looks like I'll have a new bunch of nieces and nephews,' he thought happily. Still smiling, he eased the door shut and made his way to his room, ready to retire for the night.

XXX

So, there's my second story. I hope you enjoyed it!

-Chelsea


End file.
